The West Barricade
by MidnightWren
Summary: "Never doubt that a small group of thoughtful committed citizens can change the world.' Political AU, The President is covering up Valjean's past, Valjean is keeping Cosette away from Marius, Eponine is unsure is she's happy with her life, Enjolras is trying to change laws and Courfeyrac may have slept with a prostitute. EXE, MXC Based on "The West Wing"
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is a fic set in the White House, after falling in love with Aaron Sorkin's _The West Wing_ I began to wonder how the Ami's would act in the White House. This is a very AU story so don't get annoyed that it strays so far from the plot.

Myreil is the president (AKA Bartlet)

Jean Valjean is the Chief of Staff and he basically runs the staff at the house. He is the adopted father of Cosette. Valjean has been covering up his problematic past and is a recovering alcoholic and pain killer addict. (Leo Mcgerry)

Henri Enjolras- Deputy Chief of Staff, or like an assistant manager. He is the son of French Jewish refugees. His father died the night of the Primary while he was campaigning for Myreil. His father was also an old friend of Valjean's. His older sister was killed when he was a child while trying to put out a house fire. Enjolras is a graduate of Harvard Law and is one of the best minds in Washington. His assistant is Eponine. (Josh Lymen)

Eponine- After a failed romance college dropout Eponine drove cross country to work for Myreil's campaign. Now assistant to Enjolras she is struggling trying to find out if answering phones and making coffee is what she wants to do. She understands Enjolras better than anyone and is always there to debate him. However the staff can't help but notice the pair seem a little too close. (Donna Moss)

Cosette- Valjean's adopted daughter she is now the Press Secretary and addresses reporters everyday. Strong minded and witty Cosette is respected by all. Despite the controversy over the President hiring his CoS's daughter Cosette has managed to hold her position. However despite her strong liberal upbringing she can't help but be infatuated and annoyed by the new lawyer and Republican Marius. (CJ Cregg)

Rene Granatire- The communications director for the president, his mopey yet fiery exterior hide his deepest secret. One that even the liberal presidency may not tolerate. (Toby Zeigler)

Luc Courfeyrac- Deputy Communications Director and speechwriter. Luc left his high paying job as a lawyer to work for Myreil because he needed something to believe in. His charming character make him quite a popular man in the capitol. Despite his intelligence he seems clueless with the basic facts about his workplace. (Sam Seaborn)


	2. Chapter 2

**Arlington Virginia 5am**

Luc Courfeyrac was just stepping out of the shower when a women called from the bedroom.

"You go a text while you were showering, I memorized it just in case it got deleted." She told him, Courfeyrac kicked himself for not locking the phone like he was supposed to. "POTUS, in a bike accident?" Mia asked and Courfeyrac grabbed his shirt.

"I'm sorry like really sorry but I've got to go."

"So POTUS is a good friend right?" Mia asked him kneeling on the bed, Courfeyrac shook his head and grabbed his tie.

"Not a friend my boss and its not his name its his title." He told her, Mia raised an eyebrow at his remark.

"What's his title than?"

"President of The United States."

000

**Georgetown Gym 5am**

Cosette was on the treadmill when the text came. She groaned and reached for the phone. The few hours of the morning were hers, now work was getting in the way. She breathed hard and unlocked the screen. Her eyes widened at the text and she lost her pace. She slid off the treadmill and landed on the gyms hard floor.

000

**Office of Henri Enjolras 5:30am**

As his phone beeped Henri Enjolras's head shot up, it was in the early hours of the morning and he was still in his office. Rubbing his eyes he grabbed the phone and accepted the call.

"What is it Courf?" He asked sleepily, the man on the other end seemed perky as normal.

"Weren't you checking your phone?" He said "The president is on his way back after a bike accident and we need to smooth over your flip out from yesterday" Enjolras groaned and flipped the phone closed. He ran his hands through his blonde hair and grabbed his coffee mug. Though it was early in the morning staff was beginning to trickle into the office and soon he recognized the familiar brunette sleepily stumbling into the room.

"I need you to call Tompson and set up a meeting." He told her, Eponine groaned and set her purse down.

"It's five AM and I've not been caffeinated." She complained and slid out of her coat.

"Hey I've been at my desk all night and you don't see me complaining." Enjolras answered and handed a folder to her. Eponine took it and sat down.

"Whats the deal with the President?" Eponine asked

"Its just a mild sprain."

"Yeah but how did it happen?" Eponine questioned

"He was riding his bike and tried to swerve around a tree." Enjolras answered

"And he didn't." Eponine finished trying not to smirk at the thought of President Myriel colliding with a tree trunk."So has Valjean hung you up to dry yet?" She asked,

"Does everyone know of that now?" Enjolras groaned, "And I was speaking the truth!"

"Enjolras!" The blonde froze and turned, across the room Jean Valjean was standing and looking positively angry at his Deputy.

"And it begins." Eponine mumbled flipping the folder open. Enjolras began to walk toward the Chief of Staff and looked back to his assistant. Eponine tried to give him a comforting smile but it didn't help him much.

0000

"Look I didn't say anything wrong to that women!" Enjolras exclaimed once he was in Valjean's office.

"Listen lady the God you pray to is too busy being indicted for tax fraud." Valjean read off the quote from the talk show, Enjolras didn't falter

"I was right you know." He replied not wanting to show his boss that he could possible be at fault. Valjean shook his head and sat down.

"It's awful Enjolras but we need these people, the president needs them and you've just insulted them." He told him, "You need to apologize alright? We're bringing them in later and you're going to apologize." Valjean instructed before nodding, giving Enjolras a cue to leave.

Enjolras walked back to his office where Eponine was waiting for him.

"I got you coffee." She told him and held out a foam cup.

"Eponine how long have you worked for me?" Enjolras asked

"Couple years, why?" She replied setting the drink on his desk.

"In all those years have you ever gotten me coffee?" Eponine considered for a moment and realized she never had.

"Is it serious?" She asked him quietly, her voice pinched and nervous.

"I don't know really I'm gonna apologize later and we'll see how it turns out. " He replied and sat down.

"You won him the election Henri, you and R and Courf and Jean." She told him, Enjolras was startled that she'd used his first name.

"You did too Eponine, I would've gotten nowhere without your help." He mentioned and Eponine grinned.

"You'd have forgotten to eat or something." She told him and as Eponine left he let himself smile slightly.

**Office of Luc Courfeyrac Noon**

Courfeyrac rubbed his eyes, he hadn't wanted to leave Mia like that but getting a call from Valjean at five in the morning about the POUTUS being injured and Enjolras making a fool of himself and pissing off the conservative right had ended that night of fun. His desk phone rang and he picked it up.

"Luc Courfeyrac speaking." He answered, there was a pause and he was ready to hang up.

"Luc, its Mia from last night." The voice finally said.

"How'd you get this number." He answered ready to yell at the women for calling him on this number.

"I'm calling from your phone Luc." Mia replied and Courfeyrac's eyes widened.

"Can I meet with you back at your place?" He asked, Mia told him to do so and Courfeyrac grabbed his coat and left.

0000

Courfeyrac hit the buzzer and impatiently waited for to open the door. Mia appeared a few moments later and gave him a tentative smile.

"Here come in." She mentioned and opened the door more so he could come in. Courfeyrac shifted nervously as Mia left to grab his phone.

"This is a nice place, you know very...nice." He mumbled.

"You saw it last night." Mia reminded him. She handed him the phone

"So you really do work for the president." Mia told him, Courfeyrac grinned and took the phone.

"Yeah and thank you for returning it, a lot of people would've done something with it." He thanked her.

"Listen Luc, I need to tell you something." Mia cut him off and nervously clenched her hands. Without a word she handed him a business card.

_Capitol City Escort Service_

Courfeyrac's eyes widened and he nearly dropped the card.

"You're,..." His voice faded off. "What I'm guessing is...other than a law student and a bartender you're a very high price call girl?" Mia's face darkened and she nodded. "Im only saying this because...where I work many people would pay a lot to know this." Courfeyrac stumbled over the words.

"I know, I know thats why I called you." Mia explained, "I don't want you to be brought down because people don't respect me." She told him, on the brink of tears.

"I respect you, and Mia it…"

"Luc, just go its fine really it is." She cut him off. Courfeyrac gave her a sad smile before putting his phone in his pocket. He wanted to say something and not just leave the relationship off where it was now but he couldn't find the words.

"Bye." He mumbled and left the apartment.

**The White House**

"You're late." Amy told him as soon as he entered the bullpen,

"I know." Courfeyrac replied and walked to the Roosevelt room where the school children were waiting for him. "I don't know what to say to them." He admitted

"Just tell them about the building, you know basic history."

"I don't know anything about the building." Courfeyrac replied

"Seriously, how can you work in the White House and not know anything about the White House?"

"I'm a lawyer Amy not a historian."

"Just make some things up there 4th graders they're not going to know much." Amy respnded and walked back to her desk. Courfeyrac took a moment to compose himself before entering the room.

"Hello everyone my name is Luc Courfeyrac and I'm the Deputy Communications Director, I advise the President on domestic matters, usually not security related." He told them, the children stared at him with blank expressions. There teacher seemed annoyed at the man droning on about his job.

"Mr. Courfeyrac why don't you give us some history." The teacher interrupted.

"Right, I graduated law school seven years ago and started working…"

"About the building Mr. Courfeyrac." The teacher demanded. Courfeyrac blanched for a moment.

"Right the building, well it was built about three years ago, mostly from slave labor if I'm not mistaken. This room is the Roosevelt room and is named for Franklin Delano Roosevelt our 16th president."

"You know what kids I'm going to have a chat with Mr. Courfeyrac." The teacher said and stood. Courfeyrac followed her into the hall.

"Are you just an idiot?" She exclaimed

"In this area yes." Courfeyrac replied

"The 16th president was Johnson and the Roosevelt room was named for Theodore." She told him.

"Really?"

"Theres a 6 foot painting on him on the wall." She commented

"Well I really should've put two and two together." Courfeyrac admitted, the teacher shook her head and rubbed her eyes.

"How did you get this job?" She asked him

"Charm, writing, my good looks." Courfeyrac joked. The teacher held up a hand for him to stop and he did do.

"Is there anyone who can give us factual information?" She asked him. Courfeyrac thought a moment and excused himself.

"He Ponine!" He shouted and Eponine turned around. "When was the White House built?"

000

**The White House 3pm**

"I'm not dressing up for these dim witted close minded people!" Enjolras exclaimed, Eponine rolled her eyes.

"You haven't changed in two days and Valjean wants you to look presentable. " She waved a neatly ironed shirt in his face.

"I'm not giving in to their demands." Enjolras stated stubbornly.

"Come on all the girls think you look hot in this shirt." Eponine replied

"Why would I care about that, besides the only women I'm meeting is a fascist, racist homophobic…"

"Look either put the shirt on and go apologize or lose your job." Eponine ordered and held out the hanger. "Remember that my job hangs on yours too." She told him hoping to guilt Enjolras into listening. The blonde sighed and took the shirt.

000

"Look there going to bait you Enjolras." Cosette explained as her Grantaire and Enjolras walked to the meeting. "Some press will be there and they want you to sound arrogant."

"I don't think he needs baiting for that." Grantaire commented and Enjolras gave him a dirty look.

The three walked into the room where the Reverend and the two radio hosts sat.

"Hello everyone and thank you for coming here." Cosette addressed them calmly and cheerfully.

"Sorry were a bit late." Grantaire apologized

"Its quite alright." Dan Williams answered. "Hows the presidents health?"

"He's got a mild sprain but he'll be fine." Cosette answered and took her place.

"Reverend Cox were very happy to have you and your colleagues here, you know the President makes a Sunday morning address every week."

"Rene is I may interrupt, the goals of this Christian and family run organization are being met with hostility. "

"Actually Reverend thats why we're here." Enjolras commented, he took a depp breath and pretended that he wasn't going to say what he would. " I'm very honored to have you here and I'll like to apologize to all of you and Ms. Hansan for my remarks on the show. I was brash and rude and going for a cheap joke and I'm very sorry for what I said." He told the three and wished the bad taste in his mouth would go away.

"Well I suppose the justice will be you lose your job." Ms. Hansan replied looking at Enjolras with disgust.

"Now Helen." The Reverend began but Mary cut him off.

"Its that New York sense of humor, they think they're so funny and better than us don't they?" Helen Hansen said. Beside Enjolras Grantaire bristled.

"Well I'm from Connecticut." Enjolras answered,

"She means Jewish Enjolras." Grantaire told him suddenly. "You were talking about me and Enjolras. "

"Grantaire lets not go there." Enjolras warned, the Reverend seemed to notice what was going on and he tried to move things on.

"He apologized lets move on."

"Its my opinion and the opinion of millions of Americans that its to easy to walk to the corner and by pornography, how is that freedom of expression and praying in school isn't?" Helen asked.

"Excuse me?" Enjolras asked not believing where this was going.

"I've been insulted and you've insulted millions of Americans I want to know what I'm getting. "

"Look I apologize. Enjolras replied trying to remain calm.

"School prayer, abstinence only education or no porn, your pick." Helen told him and crossed her arms.

"Well we've got a Surgeon General saying that condoms greatly reduce STD's and pregnancy so you've got an issue there." Enjolras answered coolly.

"Why is it acceptable to buy porn but not pray in school? Dan asked him.

"1st amendment." Grantaire answered

"Wait I want to know why we talk about the 1st amendment and not the 1st commandment!" Dan exclaimed. "Cause the 1st commandment is thou shalt not kill."

"Wrong." Grantaire answered flustered, "That's not the 1st commandment!" Grantaire nearly yelled his anger getting the better of him.

"Than what is the 1st commandment?" Helen asked him haughtily.

"Thou shall worship no other God before me." The room swiveled and everyone stood.

"Mr. President." Reverend Cox addressed. President Myriel was limping into the room on crutches. The man smiled at them and quickly realized that the room was one word away from erupting.

"Now, I'm a religious man, I'm sure all of you know that. But the other day I was reading an article on a girl, some child actress who in an interview somehow got to the discussion of a woman's right to choose." The room stayed silent not sure of where the president was going with his story.

"Reverend have I not multiple times asked you to denounce a group that calls themselves The Lambs of God?"

"Sir you have but its really not in my power." Cox answered.

"Now Reverend, I've read my Bible and please tell me where it says that group could send to that girl a doll with a knife through its throat?" Myreil finished and everyone remained silent. "You'll denounce them and until you do get out of my White House."

The three accused quickly stood and filed out of the room. Enjolras remained stunned at what had just happened.

" Okay I'll just like to make it clear that I was the calmest one in here." Enjolras commented as they followed the President to the Oval Office.

"She was calling us New York Jews Enjolras." Grantaire bit, his face still red from his flare up.

"I'm from Connecticut so it didn't matter as much." Enjolras answered in his usual cocky manner. " I thought you were going to take a swing at her though." He told Grantaire.

"At least I was reacting unlike Cosette over there, I liked how you said nothing." Grantaire said and Cosette shook her head.

"Good afternoon Mr. President, hows the ankle Sir." The three stopped talking and turned and focused on Myreil who was leaning on his desk. They offered hasty apologies before Myreil cut them off.

"It seems to me that were focusing too much on ourselves taking a break and theres nothing wrong with the breaks over and its time to get back to work. " He addressed them and they nodded in agreement. "So get back to it." He ordered and they left the office.

"And Enjolras?" Myreil called, Enjolras turned " To busy being indicted for tax fraud? Don't let it happen again."

"Yes Sir." Enjolras replied and left to get back to his own work. He was still here, still in his position. Myreil watched him leave and wondered how he could keep the man in line. Sighing he sat at his desk.

"Mrs. Lloyd what's next?" He called and his secretary bustled into the room with arms full of files.

AN- okay this is the beginning and this one was very close with the West Wing episode. Marius will show up in the next chapter and I hope you guys like this! Please review and follow :)


End file.
